The love and pain of Loki
by Loki14
Summary: A strange person has washed up on the Titans doorstep...literally! Where did he come from? Who is he?...What is he? BlackfirexOOC, StarxRob, BBxRae, CyxJinx. New chapter every five reviews!
1. Movies and surprises

Thunder cracked loudly in the dark cloudy sky above the massive T shapped tower that stood proudly on the rock island off the coast of Jump City. It had been storming like this for the past three days and none of the villians in the City have been up to anything because of the weather, it had been that bad. The Teen Titans had taken this oppurtunity for some good old rest and relaxation, glad to finally have a little down time to themselves.

Beastboy had suggested they all watch a movie together and they all agreed, even Raven who was normally secluded in her room, had agreed to the endeavor. Robin sat down on the circular shapped couch within their living room with Starfire plopping down right beside him, Cyborg went off into the kitchen to make some popcorn and Beastboy was currently digging through their movie collection for anything worth watching. He froze when he saw one of the new DVD's he bought the otherday, which he quickly picked up and popped into the big screen tv before anyone could see what it was.

"So Beastboy, what is the movie that you have chosen for us to enjoy?" Asked the red haired alien, who always had an aura of happiness around her. Leaning over slightly, she rested her head against the masked Titans leader, Robin, who smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. They had been dating for the past two years and had grown very close, almost in-seperatable even.

"Yeah, what did you get?" Asked a mechanical man named Cyborg through a mouthfull of buttery popcorn as he sat on the couch next to Starfire, who was currently giggling in anticipation. As if on cue, a young lady wearing a dark blue cloak, Raven, had floated into the room and sat down on the couch with the others.

Grinning almost evilly, the green teen ((A/N, That rhymes!)) finished setting the movie up and was currently darting all over the room like a hyperactive child, turning off all the lights and closing all the blinds on the windows...making it eerily dark. As the opening credits appeared on the screen, he quickly seated himself in between Raven and Cyborg, still not answering his friends questions as to what the movie was. Taking a handfull of popcorn from the bowl on Cyborgs lap, he tossed a few pieces into the air and caught them in his mouth, the evil-looking grin never departing the whole time.

Raven looked over at him oddly for a moment before turning toward the television screen. A few moments later, the title of the film flashed in bloody red letters across the screen, it was "Wicked Scary II: The Nightmare Continues."

Stifling a laugh, Cyborg nudged the changeling in the shoulder with his elbow and gave him a small high five. "Good choice..." The mettalic Titan wispered, noticing that Raven was glaring at him and then at Beastboy. "...its almost gonna be worth it when Raven kill's you later."

"Wicked Scary I" had not been one of Titans best movie nights, Raven had gotten so afraid that her powers had accidently set forth a series of events that had made the entire Titans Tower into a spook house. But by conquring her fear and admitting she was scared, Raven was able to regain control of her powers and return everything back to normal. But now that the mischievous green haired Titan had gotten the sequel to that movie, it was inevitable that Raven and maybe a few of the others would get him back for having them watch it again.

The shape shifting Titan's grin never wavered through out the movie, despite the fact that since there was very little light in the room, except from the tv, combined with the gorey images of the movie...it made a rather frightening atmosphere. Starfire was currently clinging to her black haired love with both arms, closing her eyes tightly and burying her face into his shoulder while trying to block out the sounds coming from the television.

"Gah! Kori, its just a movie...air." He managed to choke out as most of the oxygen within his lungs was crushed out from the super strengthed young girl's embrace. She lightended her grip a little, but not by much, just barely enough for him to breath properlly. Opening her emerald eyes a little, she looked at her boyfriend and nodded a little, shaking a bit from how scary this movie was.

Cyborg and Beastboy where laughing uncontrollably as the moronic people in the film kept doing all the wrong things that was getting them all killed. But they fell silent whenever the gruesome monster would appear and drag one of the characters away, occasionally clinging to eachother in the manner two frightend young children would. Gulping a little, Cy looked down at bowl of popcorn and saw that it was almost empty. "I think I'll go make some more...far away from the tv." He said quietly, standing up only to be pulled back down by BB, who was shaking somewat.

"Dude! No way you are leaving me here by myself..." He said quietly, not noticing the dark little spellcaster sitting only a few feet away from him...hiding under her cloak as she stared at the screen with a mortified expression on her gray skinned face. Suddenly glancing over at Beastboy, she felt a little hurt, he was acting like she wasnt even there. Then noticing how close the Titan leader and Starfire were right now, she felt somewat envious of them...almost wanting to have someone of her own to be comforted by.

'Beastboy you jerk...if you were scared, I'd let you cling to me.." She thought to herself while turning her attention back to the movie, suddenly surprised at what she was just thinking. 'Why the hell did I just think that! Not ONE part of that thought had any sense at all in it...' She screamed in her mind, noticing the two boys cowering in fear in eachothers arms, which was so funny it actually made her crack a small smile and forget all about the confusing thoughts racing through her mind.

Once the movie ended, Cyborg and Beastboy realised they were akwardly close to one another and quickly moved away while Robin and Starfire turned all the lights back on. "Beastboy..." Said the two lovers in unison, turning to face the shortest of the Titans with an angry look in their eyes. "Beastboy..." Said Raven who turned her head and glared at him with a similar look in her eyes, the emotionless monotone of her voice made the green changeling a little nervous...because he knew that they were mad.

"B, if you have any respect for yourself...run, run like the wind." Cyborg wispered to him, chucking a little as he went to the kitchen and put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink. Beastboy, taking his best friends advice, took off into a swift run and headed for a hallway. Raven quickly moved infront of him to block his path, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Beastboy, you HAD to choose the most horrifying thing in the store, didnt you?" Asked Raven venomously, slowly walking toward him.

Turning around quickly, he quickly morphed his body into a Cheetah and ran quickly in the opposite direction, dodging a tackle from Robin. "Yes! It is not nice to scare friends like that!" Yelled the orange skinned alien as she lifted into the air and flew after him, her eyes glowing with an almost electric green glow as she did so. Beastboy took the only exit that was closest, the front door.

Morphing back into his human form, he quickly hit the button on the wall that opened the front door. As the large metallic doors slid open, he stopped once more quite suddenly. Starfire had reached him by then and was currently lifting him off the ground by the collar of his uniform, but she quickly dropped him when she saw what had made him stop.

"Dude..." BB said, staring down at the doorstep of the Titans Tower. In a crumpled up heap, was what looked like a person wrapped in a very large tattered black cloak that kept its face and body hidden from view. Not moving at all, the person looked almost like they were dead. Kneeling down cautiously toward the person, the Tameranian girl and the shape shifting young teenager gently prodded the strange being a little, then recieving no signs that who or what it was had felt their touch.

Robin had come sprinting after them with Raven gliding through the air by his side, the intent of inflicting harm upon the green Titan was still within them...but it quickly left when they saw the person, Cyborg joined them as well to see what all the comotion was about, but he found out soon enough.

As the waves from the ocean crashed onto the small rock island, the masked Titan leader turned to Cyborg and said. "We have a possibly injured civilian, lets get 'em inside quick!"


	2. Awakening

Robin leant down and very carefully lifted up the hood of the 'possibly injured civillian', but after doing so, he quickly wished he hadnt. What he saw was in no way human, it was more like the monster from Wicked Scary then it was human!

It was a youngman, probally around sixteen or seventeen, passed out with his eyes closed. He had long, matted white hair that looked like it would have been silky and elegant if not for all the seaweed and mud that was mashed into it. His skin matched his face, the sharp albino features covered almost completely in a multitude of scars. Despite his beastly features, he may have been somewat good looking, but that wasnt what was on the Titans minds at the moment. Robin, just stood there frozen in shock, too stunned to even blink.

"Friends, perhaps it is best if we bring this person to the medical room, yes?" Starfire asked a moment laster, breaking the silence that had taken them all. She didnt seem scathed by his appearance, she came from a world with far ghastlier looking creatures, many of whom she knew from experiance were of the kindest and gentlest the young alien had ever had the pleasure to meet. Before anyone could answer, Raven held an outstretched hand toward the cloaked person, inhaling slowly as she cleared her mind. "Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos." She said in a hushed monotone speech.

The black aura of energy that surrounded Ravens hand next, began to form around the youngmans body as he slowly was lifted into the air. Robin nodded at Ravens actions, finally coming to his senses. "Lets get him upstairs." He responded, silent now.

-A few hours later, Titans Tower Medical Bay-

Everyone had stayed for a little while, but slowly began leaving the room where the youngman was currently laying down on a bed, still passed out. They had carefully changed him into a clean, white hospital gown, but in doing so, saw a few more oddities about this person. Like his face, the rest of his body wore many scars, as well as quite a few faded burn marks. But, the most un-settling of all, were the sharp, viscous looking claws tipping his fingers which, looked like they could do alot of damage if he were motivated enough.

Cyborg and Beastboy were the only ones still there, Cyborg was performing a few tests and Beastboy was there to keep him company. "Dude...I guess I owe him one," The shapeshifter said to break the silence, motioning to the albino youngman. "Because of him, everyone forgot to beat me up."

Cyborg smirked at the comment, Beastboy always could find some way to make him laugh. "Yeah, your lucky." Cyborg remarked, grinning as he casually leaned over toward Beastboy with an evil grin. "I'll have to remind everyone later."

Beastboy paled, gulping a little as he quickly tried to find some way to change the subject. "Umm...So! What do you think is wrong with him?" Beastboy quickly asked, nodding his head at the youngman again. Cyborg still kept the grin in place, deciding to mess with his friend a little. "He's fine, but there was a good deal of sea water in his lungs...I got it out, but he's lucky, he almost drowned to death." Cy replied.

Sighing, BB looked closely at the passed out persons face, eyes slowly going over all the scars that were etched into his pure white face. "Dude, it looks like avoiding death is this guy's speciallity." Beastboy said in a quiet voice, leaning in a little closer for a better look. "Looks like he was in a war or something."

It was then that the youngmans eye lids shot open, revealing bright, luminous white optics. A pair of slit-like vertical black pupils appeared in the glow, shifting too look at the green Titan who was about a foot away. "Vested gomess.." He spoke in a whisper, a clawed hand slowly balling into a fist before swiftly shooting upward, connecting powerfully with Beastboys jaw bone, sending him crashing to the floor with an audibly thud. "..domitee's...mokano tera mein seph!" The youngman said in a louder voice, speaking some sort of different language that Cyborg and Beastboy were unable to understand. "Woah, woah, woah! Its ok man, just calm down!" Cyborg said, holding up his hands to show he wasnt about to attack the youngman.

Luminous white eyes shifting to look at Cyborg, he didnt seem to understand what Cyborg was trying to tell him. "Vested gomess!" The youngman almost yelled out loud, shifting to his feet on the bed and launching himself at Cyborg with a powerful jump, foot connecting with the Mechanical Titans chest, sending him to the floor just as Beastboy was getting up.

Beastboy just held his hands up and took a few steps back, he could understand waking up in a strange place with someone he didnt know leaning over him and being a little freaked out. "Its ok dude, I dont want to hurt you." Beastboy said calmly, taking a few more steps back so that the youngman would understand.

Apparently though he didnt understand what Beastboy said either. Because BB had backed away, the white haired youngman now had a clear path to the door that led out of the medical room. Not hesititating for a split second, he sprinted out of the room at a surprising speed, dashing into the hallway and dissapeering from sight. "Oh man," Cyborg sighed out, looking over at Beastboy who offered an outstretched hand to help him up. "Robins going to freak out."

Beastboy nodded, taking out his Titans communicator, a few seconds later Robins face showed up on the communicators screen. "How is he?" Robin asked, blinking as he saw the large bruise on the shapeshifting Titans green cheek. "Gone...He's loose in the tower." Beastboy relied, rubbing his cheek a little.


End file.
